1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to an air guide assembly of the computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the dramatic development of computer technologies resulted in processors to run faster and faster. Occasionally, the heat generated by the fast-running processors caused computers to malfunction.
In general, components in a computer for ventilating the heat generated by the central processing unit (CPU) comprise a heat sink, an electric fan and an air guide assembly and so on. For example, the electric fan along with the air guide assembly is capable of ventilating heat generated by the CPU to a region outside of the computer and thus keep the CPU to work under an environment of approximately constant temperature.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a prior art showing a perspective of schematic diagram of a computer system 10. The computer system 10 comprises a housing 12, a circuit board 14 installed inside the housing 12, a processor 16 installed on the circuit board 14, an electric fan 18 installed over the processor 16, a pipeline 20, a plurality of screws 22 for fixing the pipeline 20 to the housing 12, and a slide 24 mounted on the pipeline 20. Upon a surface of the pipeline 20 has been installed a plurality of parallel-disposed concave ring-shaped slots 26. A second end of the slide 24 has installed a convex ring 32 corresponding to each of the concave ring-shaped slots 26. Therefore, the slide 24 is capable of sliding up and down along the pipeline 20 and keeping a predetermined distance between a first end 28 of the slide 24 and the processor 16; also, to enhance the heat-ventilating efficiency of an air guide assembly consisting of the pipeline 20 and the slide 24.
According to the prior art as computer system 10, a method disclosed for fixing the pipeline 20 to the housing with the screws 22 is not only time-consuming but also cost-ineffective. Besides, the slide 24 is likely to be misplaced against the pipeline 20 while the computer system 10 is hit. This situation results in the fact that a distance between the first end 28 of the slide 24 and the processor 16 is not equal to the predetermined distance; furthermore, it results in the reduction of the heat-ventilating efficiency of the air guide assembly.